


Our Curses Collide

by pearlydewdrop



Series: Magic and Mayhem [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little magical mishap on the Hogwarts corridors brings Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects Emma and Killian together. For better or for worse?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Curses Collide

Curses Collide. 

''God Damn it". Thought Emma Swan as she made her way down the very busy corridor,swerving to avoid walking into The Bloody Baron and jostling with the other students. The last thing she needed was a night of detention for being later for Defence Against the Dark Arts class on top of Quiditch practice, patrolling the corridors with the other prefects and her O.W.Ls coming up in three months. All the students were hurrying off to their respective classes at separate parts of the castle.

Suddenly she heard a lot of laughing and shouting up ahead. She groaned before speeding up towards the scene. It would probably end up being Peeves again or some other students who were up to no good. After all it was her job along with the other prefects to break up petty arguments and give out dententions if a teacher was not already handling the situation. 

She rolled her eyes angrily looking up ahead. There was a bunch self satisfied looking Slytherin fourth years circled around a little first year girl from Hufflepuff who looked close to tears. Emma heard the group of older boys and girls jeering and mocking. One word was echoed between them as they roared with laughter. "Mudblood".

Emma felt her blood boil as memories of her own first year at Hogwarts returned. She can certainly related withnthe girl as she too is a muggleborn. Emma had reached for her wand before she knew what she was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor. She stormed towards the boy who had just called the small girl "Mudblood".

"What the hell did you just call her?". She asked warningly. The boy smirked, his white blonde hair falling into his face, his eyes grey and cold. "Mudblood" he said. "Just like you, Little Miss Prefect". His group of cronies erupted in laughter. Emma nodded to the girl, wordlessly telling her to get out of the situation. The little girl looked up hopefully and thankfully before running off in the direction of The Hufflepuff common room. Emma raised her wand to curse the boy with jelly legs. 

In the same instant, Killian Jones, the Slytherin prefect heard the commotion. He rushed over, not having any of that blood status prejudicial bullshit, his fist connecting with the blonde boy's face, breaking his nose.

A jet of light shot from Emma's wanding, missing the smirking fourth year boy (who was now sprawling on the marble floor sporting a bloody nose) and hitting Killian square in the chest. The other fourth years took off leaving the blonde haired boy on the ground. 

Emma rushed over to the other prefect. "Shit" she muttered. Killian looked sideways up at her from the floor. "Bloody hell,Love". He laughed as his legs wobbled of their own accord. "So much for trying to have your back". Emma shook her head at the nickname that he still hadn't budged on after all the nights they spent on patrol together. "In my defence it wasn't exactly meant for you". Emma answered before shooting a death glare at the blonde boy who was now muttering about his father and all the things he was going to tell him when they met again at Christmas.

Killian nodded while trying without any luck to stand despite the curse's effect on his legs. "It's alright, Love". He smirked. "But you should know that you don't need a curse to make my legs turn to jelly. You do that quite effectively on your own". Emma rolled her eyes as he always tried to hit on her during patrol duty. She always told anyone who asked that it annoyed her but secretly she enjoyed their banter. Regrettably though, now wasn't the time for it. " Alright, Jones. Let's get you up". Emma extended her arm and hand to Killian to give him some kind of support as he tried to stand up again, his legs wobbling under him again. " I think is going to be quite the challenge,Lass". He said grabbing on to her shoulder tightly. Emma laughed. The blode boy continued to feel sorry for himself from where he was on the ground. 

One of the classroom doors to the right suddenly creaked open. "And what's all this noise about?". It was Professor Ava Blanchard. She pointed a long finger between Emma, Killian and the blonde fourth year. "Explain!". The blonde boy clamoured in to say something about being attacked by the two prefects. Professor Blanchard turned towards Emma. "What happened?". She asked. Emma gave a short account of the story. When she finished Killian nodded in agreement. The teacher sighed looking at the three of them disappointment evident on her face. 

"Detention for all three of you for comments about blood status and violence. It's absolutely unacceptable". She nodded to the three of them telling them to get their respective ailments checked out and sorted by Widow Lucas in the hospital wing before retreating back into the divination classroom. 

Killain woke up groggily an hour later in the hospital wing after being knocked out on arrival by Widow Lucas who everyone simply called "Granny". The bright lights of the hospital unpleasantly reminded him of the aftermath of several of the Quiditch injuries he obtained over the last few years. 

Killian grimaced as the curtains were sliced back by a rather grumpy looking Granny. She walked over to the bed handing him a tumbler of potion that got rid of an side effects of curses, jinxs and hexes. He gulped it down. Bloody rotten!!. "There we go". She muttered. "Now he decides to wake the hell up!". 

Killian chuckled despite the fuzzy feeling in his legs. Granny ran a tight ship at the hospital wing. Everyone knew that. Once you were healed you were discharged. That was the rules. No exceptions. 

Not that Killian would objected, he hated the bloody place. 

"Your girlfriend hasn't moved an inch since she brought you in". Offered Granny."And she's hardly here to see that horrid Malfoy boy, is she?".Kilian chuckled, imagining Emma's expression to being called his girlfriend and being accused of visiting Malfoy. "No". He said. "She's not my girlfriend". Granny smiled. "Oh to be young and clueless again, dear". Before heading out and pushing back the rest of the light blue curtains. 

"Have you had enough beauty sleep now, Jones" said Emma approaching Killian's bed. He laughed. "Not like I need it. Aye,Swan?". Emma rolled her eyes sitting down in the chair next to his bed as he threw his legs over the side, getting ready to leave. 

"Sorry about the curse". Emma added as Killian stood up. "It's alright,Love". He said, his blue eyes bright and teasing. Emma gulped not entirely sure if she should or could continue. "And,um.......thanks, too". He smiled kindly. They both know it wasn't just the little first year girl that he was backing up. "What can I say,Love. We make quite the team". He grinned another more comfortable thought popping into his head."I know how you can make it up to me". 

Emma groaned half heartedly. "Hmmmm,What?". Killian laughed, his dark eybrows shooting upwards. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?". Emma rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs. "Fine". Killian smiled. "Did my charm and good looks finally wear you down, Swan?". 

Emma laughed at his delighted expression. "Nah". She said. "If you didn't ask me now, I was going to ask you out myself anyway". Killian laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Well, Love. You should know that I would have contemplated your offer and accepted". Emma chuckled, slipping her arm around his waist as they made their way out of the castle towards the greenhouses for Herbology. "No shit,Sherlock".


End file.
